


Night Sky

by prepare4trouble



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra feels sad, Gen, Lothal, Sabine helps a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prepare4trouble/pseuds/prepare4trouble
Summary: Taking shifts watching an Imperial base with Sabine, Ezra can't sleep.





	Night Sky

“Anything?”

Sabine lifted the viewplate on her helmet as she turned back to look at Ezra.  He was sitting up in the sleeping bag, leaning back on his elbows, watching her as she kept watch.

She sighed.  “No.  And you’re supposed to be asleep.  I’m taking the first watch.  If you stay awake, you’ll be tired when it’s your turn.”

Ezra shrugged in agreement.  “I know.  Doesn’t change the fact that I’m not tired yet, though.”

Sabine gritted her teeth.  “Just lay down and close your eyes then.  Even if you don’t sleep, you’ll still be resting.”  She lowered her viewplate again, and turned back to the Imperial base.  They had really drawn the short straw when they had pulled this assignment.  It made sense for it to be them, of course; Hera was of more use on the Ghost, and keeping watch wasn’t exactly Kanan’s forte; not anymore.  Zeb was busy with another task, and  _nobody_  would have wanted to team up with Chopper to keep watch on the base.

She glanced back at Ezra to make sure he was doing what she told him.  He shrugged and lay down, placed his hands underneath his head and stared up at the night sky.  

“Lay down  _and_  close your eyes, Ezra,” she told him.  “You’re not going to get any rest staring at the stars.”

“What stars?” he asked.  “It’s so polluted here, you can barely see them.  I don’t know why you care if I’m tired during my shift, anyway.  As long as I do it.”

She turned back to the base.  If anything happened, she didn’t want to miss it because she was busy trying to convince Ezra to get some shut-eye.  “I don’t care if you’re tired; that would be your own fault.  I  _do_  care if you fall asleep while on duty, because we’re either going to miss out on intel, or we’re going to be caught.  I don’t know about you, but I’d rather neither of those things happened.”

Ezra sighed.  “Yeah, good point,” he said, and lapsed into silence.

Sabine zoomed in the macrobinocular a little further, focussing her view on the main entrance to the building.  A group of Stormtroopers entered, but nothing noteworthy happened besides that.  She sighed.  It was going to be a long night.

“You know the way the stars look different from the surface of every world?” Ezra said.

Sabine frowned and didn’t turn to face him this time.  Instead, she kept her gaze glued on the building.  “Sleep,” she said.

“Well, anyway, it’s weird,” he said.  “Because, I mean, no matter how many worlds I travel to, and how many different night skies I see, it still feels wrong to look up and not see the stars I grew up with.”  He paused.  “Does that make sense?”

Sabine risked glancing away from the building for a moment to look at him.  It was dark, but through her night vision filter she could see a wistful expression on his face.  She sighed.  “Yeah,” she told him, “It does.  You know, we  _are_  going to get back there sooner or later, we’re going to help Lothal.”

“I know,” Ezra told her.  “I’m just looking at the pollution the Empire leaves behind on worlds like this, ones it uses for production, and starting to wonder whether we’ll do it before the smoke clouds start to block out the stars.”

“We will,” Sabine assured him, with a confidence that she didn’t entirely feel.  “I promise we will.  There’s just a few things we need to do first, then we’ll be right back there to help your people.”

He sighed, and stifled a yawn.  “I hope you’re right,” he said.  

“I am.  I’m always right.”

Ezra turned over onto his side and hooked an arm under his head like a makeshift pillow.  He smirked.  “You’re not always right, Sabine,” he said.  “We just tell you you are because we’re scared to disagree with you.”

She shook her head.  It wasn’t worth it, not when she knew he was only trying to find an excuse not to go to sleep.  “Hilarious.  Here’s something else I’m right about,” she said.  “I’m waking you up in four hours, so you should probably get some rest.”

She turned her attention back to the building, where a lot of absolutely nothing was still happening.  Behind her, she listened to Ezra’s breathing slow as, his worries soothed at least a little, he finally allowed himself to relax and drift off to sleep.


End file.
